The Sunset
by Izumi's Apprentice
Summary: Beverly lightly laughed, the noise melodic to his ears and a smile bloomed on her face again. "Whatever are you talking about, Jean-Luc? You're acting so strange," she said, but gave her attention fully.


Disclaimer: All rights are owned by Gene Roddenberry, Majel Barret, associates, and etc. I own only my storyline and the words I have chosen to use, so please no stealing.

Author's Notes: I've been meaning to write a Star Trek fic for some time now and finally got around my laziness and procrastination and written this story. I surprised myself at how long it turned out, but I am content about writing it.

**The Sunset**

She sat in Sick Bay, going over reports and medical files she hadn't gone over in a while. It was busy work and she disliked it, but it wasn't like she had anything else to do. No pertinent date to keep; nothing. Especially not a romantic date to attend to. Being the CMO of a star ship didn't entice others to strike up any flames with her, mainly due to mere rank, but she didn't really care. She was used to it and firmly kept her mind away from the topic so she could concentrate on the work at hand. It was 2247 hours, a time most were in their quarters and enjoying the company of their family and friends and lovers. She didn't need all that; not at all. A frown spread across her face, one man flitting into her mind unknowingly. The image was of him in a Latin-style shirt, where the garment opened to reveal a small portion of his bare chest and tight-fitting black pants and dancing shoes. The image of him came from one of the few holodeck program-parties the crew had put together when he had come to her and asked if she wanted to dance the mambo. She had agreed, a flicker of regret in her eyes only momentarily, and had immensely enjoyed the fast-paced dance with the man. She should not be thinking of him and it was inappropriate for her to anyways.

She shook her head and her attention returned to the PADDs on her desk, her eyes slowly growing droopier. After twenty more minutes of reading she sighed an rubbed her temples briefly. She stood up and returned everything to its proper place intending to go for a short walk around the ship to tire herself out even more and then retire to her own quarters. She left Sick Bay, the lights automatically shutting off and headed to a turbolift. Picking a random deck number, the CMO contemplated the reason as to why that man kept coming into her mind more and more often lately. "Stop" she told the lift and leaned against the wall, head rolling back to stare at the ceiling. Her blue eyes closed and her mind raced for a logical explanation, but couldn't find one right off. Her head shook and her mouth told the computer to continue on the journey. She stepped out and walked the corridors, glad no one would see her restless meandering so late at night.

The troubled woman walked past the large doors of a holodeck and stopped momentarily. She backed up a few steps and stared at the information and her eyebrows furrowed wondering who was up as late she was and why they were on a holodeck. "Computer, who is in Holodeck Two?"

"Captain Picard" the cool voice responded, platonically. She sighed and thought about what she was about to do and decided to take her chances anyways. She pressed a button and move to enter the room, her eyes closing briefly as brighter light entered her optics. Adjusting to the light she glanced around and chose a direction, figuring she would come across the man eventually. It looked like countryside on a planet resembling Earth, as wonderful smells assailed her senses. She followed the dirt path and smiled serenely once she saw a hill and someone sitting at the top on what she could only assume as a rock. She walked up and stood behind him and to the left, enjoying the site he had found.

"Never thought you were once of such sentiment…" she said, giving him her full attention so she could gauge his response to her presence. "…Jean-Luc."

He looked to the side and a ghost of a smile came to his distinguished features. He moved slightly to the right and motioned with his hand for her join him. "Beverly," he said amiably, only mildly curious as to her late night adventure and her unexpected appearance. She did as he indicated and looked out across the countryside, smiling still. They sat for minutes in companionable silence enjoying the warmth the simulated setting sun and each other's body emitted. They needn't always speak and it was nice to just be there, seemingly in a world that didn't exist as much as they knew it did. They just never got much time to spend there.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he asked, her voice startling her from memories of visiting her grandmother's friends on certain parts of the Northern Hemisphere of Earth. She looked at him and nodded her head.

"Yes, very much. France, I presume?"

"Yes," he started looking back out and extending his hand to point at a small cottage in the distance. "That's where my family lives. Where I grew up before joining Starfleet," he informed her.

Beverly's blue eyes followed his hand and spotted the cute building, glad to be sharing this moment with Jean-Luc. She continued to stare out in front of her and didn't notice that her companion was observing her.

Her red hair was pulled back by a hair tie, but was determined to escape its confinement as it had been like that for the entire day and the CMO was busy in Sick Bay. Her mouth was slightly parched and her expression was of rapture, the sun's light playing across her skin beautifully. He attempted to pull his attention away; he shouldn't be looking at her. Not only was her deceased husband his friend, but she probably didn't share the same feelings for him, so he mustn't entertain such thoughts. Jean-Luc looked away and instead at his clasped hands.

Beverly glanced over at the man, catching that odd gesture. She wondered if there was something wrong and decided to voice that concern. "Jean-Luc? Are you alright?"

"Hmm?" He looked up to see her watching him intently, those eyes he loved so much filled with worry. He huffed in amusement. "I'm fine, Beverly. Just thinking about a lot of stuff. Nothing important," he assured her. Her eyes narrowed and her mouth pouted momentarily, but she chose to let it slide for now. If he wanted to talk he would; she would let him work things out and stay silent, so he would hopefully catch the hint that she wasn't going to pursue the topic. Nothing better than ignoring something to bring it to the surface.

He eyed her cautiously, but sighed when she returned to the wonderful view. He looked at the sky and immersed himself in the bright colors and his thoughts, knowing he should at least tell her how he felt, so everything would be on the table. But what would she say in turn? Laugh it off and talk about something else? Or would she, no! he couldn't bring his hopes up just to be shot down. Perhaps now was as good a time as any. Jean-Luc turned on the rock to face her and forced himself to not kiss her. Damn the artificial sun and the tricks it played to beautify one's companion.

"Beverly," he started, to get her attention. She turned to look him in the eye, with such a perfectly innocent look upon her face that it brought a soft smile to his face. "I wanted to tell you something and I know it's the last thing you would expect from me, but I need to tell you so we get everything clear. So you know the truth. So please, just hear me out and you don't even have to say anything if you are uncomfortable. I need to tell you."

Beverly lightly laughed, the noise melodic to his ears and a smile bloomed on her face again. "Whatever are you talking about, Jean-Luc? You're acting so strange," she said, but gave her attention fully.

The man sighed, collecting his thoughts and forming a plan on the order to explain himself. "I am extremely protective of my crew. You know that." She nodded seriously. "But there is one person I am more protective of than anyone else and it isn't just the kids or a promise to an old friend."

Beverly listened intently, quite enamored with what he was planning on sharing with her.

"It is because I am in love with her," he finally said, watching as her eyes widened in curiosity. He looked down at his lap before continuing. "I have always been in love with her; ever since I first met her through her husband, but obviously, she was taken; so obviously in love with the man. And he was my friend. There was nothing I could do, but keep my emotions in check and I did. I thought I had gotten over my feelings when I didn't see her for many years. But when she came on my ship dressed in a Medical Starfleet uniform with her personal touch of a blue jacket I knew my hopes had been futile. I was taken with her once more."

The woman's mouth parted slightly as her mind raced with his words. They always had such close encounters and she delighted in her fantasies of finally professing her love and vice versa, but never had she imagined that it could be true. Here he was, pouring his heart out to her and throwing everything out into the open, not caring about the possibility of her reaction being a bad one. He was more brave than she; that was obvious.

"I love you and no one else, Beverly. No one," Jean-Luc finished, nodding his head in affirmation to saying all he had intended to say. He kept his face neutral, eyes probing hers for a response and body tense in anticipation. After moments of awkward silence, he took his cue and stood up, drawing her eyes to follow his motion. "I suppose I'll leave you to your thoughts then," he said, keeping his composure and pride. He wasn't one who openly cried or showed his sensitive side. He wasn't going to start now. He moved to walk down the hill and take a walk around the town.

Beverly's eyes shot back and forth on the rock, grasping for something to say, something to do. She stood up and walked around the rock to grab his wrist. "Jean-Luc." He stayed facing forward, unable to bring himself to look at her, for fear of the dams in his eyes breaking at the dismissive look in her eyes. She sighed and spun him around to face her and planted a sweet kiss upon his lips, knowing he would pay attention. She pulled back and stared at him expectantly.

"I have fallen in love with you too, Jean-Luc," she told him, a sigh mingling in her words, as if she were exasperated with his quick assumption, which she kind of was. He nodded his head, not knowing exactly what to say in return. She smiled again and leaned in for another kiss, glad that he participated in this one, his arms snaking around her waist while her hands found their way to his neck. She sighed contently, enjoying his embrace, the almost set sun, and that he felt the same way as she did. Beverly rested her head on his shoulder and kissed it lightly. He in turn kissed the side of her head, breathing in the scent of her shampoo before burying his head in her neck.

They pulled apart to look at each other and grinned sheepishly, both feeling a bit like teenagers at their foolish actions. He kissed her passionately, basking in the glow of their finally found love.

**I love the pairing of Beverly and Jean-Luc and I also enjoy Deanna and Will pairing too, so you can expect more from me soon. Please review if you have the time. I really appreciate the feedback, especially if it is creative criticism.**


End file.
